


Heat

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Tezuka, alpha!Ryoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: The door slammed open and Ryoma lifted his eyes from the paperwork to see his intruder closing the door not too gently behind him before sliding down to the floor





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> for a 5 sentence meme

“Tezuka?” he asked, then the smell hit him and every cell in his body screamed to get to the panting heap leaning against the door.

“It started,” Tezuka gasped, making a soft whining noise that had Ryoma across the room and kneeling between his spread legs in seconds.

Tezuka clearly wasn’t in a state that would allow them to get home and Ryoma’s skin crawled at the thought of anyone seeing him like this- Ryoma wasn’t normally the possessive type, that was until Tezuka’s heat kicked in and sent his hormones wild.

“Please,” Tezuka wined, kissing at Ryoma’s neck, his hands pawing Ryoma’s shirt. Ryoma couldn’t say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fucked on Ryoma's desk


End file.
